


Larry Stylinson One Shots *(><)*

by The_angel_with_ocean_eyes



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Larents, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angel_with_ocean_eyes/pseuds/The_angel_with_ocean_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LARRY ONESHOTS:</p>
<p>These are unrelated one shots. All you really need to know is Larry is real, and HarryandLouis belong together and I'm probably somewhere in London right now, crying over two boyband members being so fucking cute. Anyway, I'll try and post these pretty often, but seeing as One Direction always seem to keep me up to the asscrack of dawn with their drama, I'll probably end up too sleep deprived to get up, let alone write smutty one shots on my word processor.<br/>If you've decided to give these a shot, and you've clicked on this, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy. Love you guys (> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically i will be posting one shots with short explanations before each one. They won't be connected, but if they seem to be, they might end up loosely connected, idk. Haha, enjoy! <3

The first one shot is posted as chapter 2 i think, because I am just setting up right now. Have an awesome day. The oneshot should be up soon. xxxx


	3. The morning

Harry and Louis are flatmates. Just a fluffy thing about them being adorable on the sofa before work. They have an established relationship, and are very happy. *sigh*

When the alarm went off in the morning, 6am to be exact, Louis felt like picking it up, screaming profanities at it, and then setting it on fire before throwing it at the wall. He was not really a morning person. He had to admit, however, that waking up with Harold beside him made things a world better, especially when Harry was still snoring lightly and mumbling to himself. His skin was glowing in the light that came through the curtains, and Louis was again very grateful that they had decided to be flat mates, because if he had to share a living space with someone, Harry would be his first choice. Fuck, he was a brilliant kisser. And good with his hands. And just a loser. But a nice loser. He kind of reminded Louis of a cupcake, partly because he smelt of icing sugar on the daily, and partly because he was so sweet. (He would never say that out loud, but Harry really was very cute. And a fucking loser, of course. Really!) 

Harry grumbled and lifted his head from the pillow, his eyes squinting as he yawned.  
"Mornin' Lou.", he said, before sitting up and stretching his alarmingly long tattooed limbs. As always, he managed to hit Louis in the face with his arm.  
"Ow, fuck, Harold! Little spoons are supposed to be soft and fluffy, not violent!", Louis groaned, before rolling over to straddle the curly boy beside him.  
"Sorry, Lou. I can't help that my limbs are long. Of course, you wouldn't know about that, would you?" Harry had an annoyingly smug look on his face. Louis wanted to kiss it off of him.  
"Shut up. I'm 5"9, and you know it.", Louis downright wailed, pushing Harry back into the pillows.  
Harry laughed, and reached up to cup Louis' face with his hand.  
Louis caught his hand before it reached his face.  
"Oh no, Haz. You don't get to touch me until I wipe that smile off your face...mmmmmph!"  
And then Harry was kissing Louis, morning breath and all, and he didn't care.

"I want this to last forever.", Harry said as they exchanged sweet sucks and their lips worked together, " I never want to step into the bakery ever again if it means I can have this."  
"Mmhm", Louis hummed in agreement, as he rolled his tongue over Harry's teeth and massaged the hair at the back of Harry's head.  
"Unfortunately, we both have work in like, two hours."  
"Noooooo..", Harry moaned halfheartedly, burying his face in the pillow again. Louis rolled off of him and kissed his forehead, playing with a curly strand of hair by his ear.  
"C'mon curly, up we get so we can have a shower." 

Harry watched as Lou walked to the bathroom, admiring the curve of his back and the way his feet patted against the carpet with a soft sound, and then he followed him to the shower, with the taste of Louis' kisses still in his mouth, and on his lips. 

"Lou, what time do you have to get to work today babe?"  
"Eight. Why you gonna miss me?"  
"Fuck yeah. If by you, you mean your cock. Because your personality sucks mate."  
"Oh shut up Harold. You love me and you know it."  
"Nah, just your dick."  
"Harry."  
"Yes Louis?"  
"I love you."  
"And I love you. And your dick. Can we get in the shower please, because I may love your dick, but I like Little Louis nice and clean."  
A moment of silence, while Louis just looked at Harry, fighting off the urge to laugh.  
"What the actual fuck? You are such a weird frog? You just called my fucking penis Little Louis!"  
"What, you prefer Big Louis? That might actually be fitting, seeing as my arse still hurts."  
Harry sighed, as if he was sulking. His arse really did hurt.  
"Oh, love, it will hurt even more when I beat your ass for naming my penis without my consent."  
Harry just giggled, as Louis laughed and patted him on the head.

Once they got in the shower, Harry stood as close to Louis as possible, chest pressed to Louis' chest, arms looped around his waist, head resting on Lou's shoulder.  
"Harry, I swear you're too big to be little spoon."  
"Nah, you love it really. I'll always be little spoon, and you fucking know it."  
"Yeah, yeah I do. You are pretty nice to fall asleep on."  
"And drool over."  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
"No hard feelings love, I'd rather your drool than somebody else's drool."  
"Fuck yes."

Harry leaned down a bit so Louis could rub the shampoo into his hair.  
"Curly curly boy.", Louis mumbled, as Harry breathed in deeply, relaxing and leaning into his boyfriend.  
Once he had rinsed out his hair, they cleaned off with shower gel, and stood there savouring the warm jets for a few more seconds.  
Harry admired the way the water rippled down Louis' chest, cascading over the artwork on Louis' arms and chest.  
"Harold, stop staring, you're making me blush."  
"But you're beautiful."  
"You are, love, but you know what won't be beautiful? Being late for work. Nick may actually kill me. He's already tried to steal my boyfriend, I will not let him take away my job."  
"Nick is nice...", Harry drawled, grinning.  
Louis pushed Harry against the tiles, smirking.  
"Oh, curly, I dare you to say that again."  
"Kidding, Lou."  
They stepped out of the shower, and once dressed, laid down on the sofa.

Louis rested his head on the purple cushions, which were more floral than Harry's new pair of trousers, and that's saying something.  
Harry curled into him, inhaling the smell of spice and just Louis. Louis sighed blissfully. He held Harry's hand tenderly, inspecting his fingernails.  
"You painted your nails. You're getting better. Pretty good.", Louis smiled, as Harry smiled and blushed.  
"Some of the girls at the bakery asked me to paint theirs. I need to practice more on me first."  
Louis held Harry's hand up to the light, inspecting the red and pink paint, furrowing his brows.  
"Why are you do amazing? When did you get so...amazing?"  
Harry just shook his head and shrugged, licking his lips.  
"Because you're really amazing, you know that? I fucking love you to bits.", Louis whispered, putting Harry's hand on his hip and pressing his lips to Harry's.

"Oh...L-Lou..", Harry groaned, and Louis pressed against Harry's trousers, and worked his tongue inside his mouth.  
"Fuck Haz," Louis breathed, and he moved faster against Harry, breathing in his ear and holding him tightly.  
Louis moved his hands under Harry's shirt, and kissed him once.  
"I hate to break this short, but I've got to get going."  
"Ah, same.", Harry said, jumping up from the sofa and pulling Louis with him.  
They picked up their bags, and Louis checked his watch.  
"See you later, love." They kissed tenderly.  
"Bye Louis."  
They walked their separate ways, Louis heading to the train station and Harry heading to the local bakery.  
A text pinged up on Harry's phone.

From: Lou

See you later curly. Missing your fine ass already. *wink wink*

Harry laughed, and tapped at his phone.

Louis picked up his phone, and smirked.  
From: Curly  
You miss my arse? I'm missing something else. Hint: it's your cock. 

To: Curly

FuCkIGn hell. Fuckkk me.

From: Curly  
Later, babe.


End file.
